


UST Cliché #2

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The UST cliché where they don’t want to get caught following someone. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UST Cliché #2

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Yes, well before that episode.

There’s no place to hide in the ridiculously long alley behind the nightclub. They’ve got about twenty seconds before the hit man comes outside and spots them, so Beckett pulls Castle against the grungy wall and starts unbuttoning her blouse.

“What are you doing?” seems like a reasonable question.

“Either saving our lives, or making our last moments on Earth really memorable.”

By the time the suspect appears, Beckett’s got her arms around his neck, Castle can taste the cinnamon of her lipstick, and they’re doing a convincing job of imitating a couple who aren’t thinking about assassins at all.


End file.
